


Trying to sleep

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Not able to sleep, nothing working. Maybe it's time for help.





	Trying to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Please, read the tags! 
> 
> Read them carefully! 
> 
> If you don't like Petyr/Sansa,  
> I sure don't want to hear about it!

_Life's not a song_

_life isn't bliss_

_life is just this_

_it's living_

_You'll get along_

_the pain that you feel_

_you only can heal_

_by living_

_(Taken from the song 'Something To Sing About'. It's from Buffy the Vampire Slayer._  
_The musical episode. It's Spike's verse in the song._  
_(The only musical I can actually sit through. Musical's aren't for everyone.)_  
_I love this song, and thought it very fitting for Petyr and Sansa._

 

 

 

Sansa kept tossing and turning into all different positions.  
But no matter which way she moved, she just couldn't get comfortable.  
"You know, some people would find that very annoying."  
Sansa turned to her right-side to face Petyr, "I can't get comfortable."  
"Your brain won't switch off."  
"I don't know what to do, nothing's working." She replied, frustrated.  
"Come here. Let me help." Petyr reached his arm out to her while Sansa sooted closer.  
Petyr pulled her face into his kiss.  
"Sansa, take your clothes off. Now."  
As she quickly complied with his wishes, Petyr snuck his pants off throwing then to floor.  
Turning back to Sansa on the bed, couldn't help staring at her naked form.  
"Ready for me?" Sansa nodded in the affirmative.  
Petyr leaned over Sansa to kiss her lips and run his hand down her body, squeezing, pinching and teasing her.  
His hand travelled lower down to her wet core. With his fingers, prying her folds open inserting a finger.  
"So - we find the problem." Petyr smirked at her.  
Sansa not paying attention, moaning and too focused on Petyr's hand.  
Petyr now having two fingers in her core, let Sansa play with them for awhile.  
Hearing her moans get louder, stopped his fingers. Slapping her upper-thigh with his free hand.  
"Don't cum."  
"Please Petyr. Please." Sansa pleaded. Her hands desperately clutching his arms.  
"If you want to cum. Then ride me." Petyr stated.  
Sansa desperate for her release, quickly pushed Petyr flat on his back.  
As she was scrambling to climb on top of him with both her legs either side of him, all she heard was his laughter.  
Petyr's amusement was cut short when Sansa grabbed a hold of his cock pumping it a few times to test his readiness,  
when she was satisfied slowly sunk down on his erection.  
Sansa placed her hands on Petyr's chest for balance, starting to find her rhythm.  
Her movements paused when his hands squeezed her breasts making her head roll back, moaning out.  
Not happy she stopped her movements,  
Petyr slapped one of her ass cheeks and grabbed a hold of her hips thrusting up into her sharply.  
Sansa cried out at his hard thrusts, pushing her core down to meet his upward thrusts.  
"You don't stop, unless I say."  
When Petyr got no reply, slapped her again.  
"Answer."  
Sansa yelped again, when she received yet another slap, "don't stop moving until you tell me."  
Petyr pulled her face down to his. Giving Sansa a sweet kiss, "good girl."  
All the while Sansa continued to bounce on his cock, still feeling desperate from Petyr's fingers earlier could feel her juices leaking out of her, soaking his thighs.  
Loving the wet, squelching obscene sounds her cunt made as she rode his hard dick faster.  
Petyr loving her performance, predicted her next move.  
Sansa was just about to reach down to rub her clit felt two strong hands grab a hold of both her wrists, keeping her hands firmly planted on both sides of his chest.  
"No, sweetling."  
Still thrusting up, to keep them moving.  
Sansa's cunt was tightening, she was getting close and he could clearly see in her expression she was getting more desperate.  
"Please."  
"If you want to cum, use my body." He ordered.  
Petyr spread his legs wider and planted his feet on the bed to get more leverage, now that they both couldn't use their hands.  
Petyr wasn't going to lose his hold on her wrists, he knew Sansa too well.  
If he eased his hold even slightly her fingers where going straight for her clit.  
Sansa rotated her hips till she found a position and rhythm that caused her clit to rub against Petyr's pubic-bone,  
loving that she had found a way to finally reach her end, sort-it. Most vigorously. And beautifully for Petyr's viewing.  
Watching her peak and feeling her body chase her bliss was truly his favourite sight.  
Sansa collapsed on his chest, Petyr quite easily flipped them over.  
Grabbing a hold of Sansa's thigh's finally sort his pleasure, spilling himself in her spend body.  
Collapsing next to Sansa on the bed asked, "Do you think you can sleep now?"  
When he got no reply, turned his head seeing her already asleep.  
Laughing, he placed the blanket over both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, and if you liked, please let me know.  
> Have a lovely day!
> 
> (and a BIG thank you to everyone who has left kudos and nice comments on any of my work!)


End file.
